Ally
by KatBlue
Summary: New found friends join the Scooby gang and discover that Sunnydales is not your average pleasantville town. A new version of six season. 1st ep. Review and check out my other fics.
1. Ally1

Buffy the Vampire Slayer 6th Season Premier-Ally and Alive.   
  
Chapter 1.  
  
(Michelle Branch -Goodbye to You background music.)   
  
The morning of the slayers death was hard on everyone. She lasted longer than any other slayer in history and she saved the world a lot.  
  
Giles took custody of Dawn. Buffy would have wanted that since her father never even came for her mother's funeral. He didn't know and never called back.  
  
Willow went to LA to tell Angel the bad news of Buffy. He couldn't take it. It is odd that a vampire after 248 years of walking the world, which brought death constantly, broke down and cried on Willows shoulder.  
  
Nevertheless, life continues on and Dawn still waits for Buffy to return. She sat by the window hoping that Buffy would come through that front door, but it never happened.   
  
Xander and Anya decided to leave Sunnydale. There was no reason to stay, Xander had thought, as he drove off out of Sunnydale and pass the Sunnydale sign along the highway. Alas, the Scooby gang had lost their most important member. What else was there to do?  
  
The watchers council did not wish to give Giles or Sunnydale another slayer. They had decided it would be best to hold the next slayer, but destiny had other things in mind.  
  
With Buffy gone, Spike packed up his blood supply bags and left town. Where he went no one knows. Dawn lost faith in Spike when he left. She in some way knew how he felt, but he didn't have to leave. What about Dawny?   
  
She stayed all summer with Willow and Tara in Xander's apartment. He left it paid for the whole summer so the girls were set for the summer.   
  
Meanwhile Giles prepared to have sort of Daughter living with him now. He constructed a room for her with a bed and all. It was out of the kindness of his heart that he accepted to be Dawns guardian. After all he was more than a watcher to Buffy. He was the missing link of a father figure that she lacked. It was the same to Dawn.   
  
The summer went by quickly with a low percentage of demon and vampire activity. It was not the same without Buffy.  
  
************  
  
Nearby the destruction of Sunnydale High, a new high school was built called Dale High. It obtained all the grades and Dawny was enrolled in the school. The story of Damon Carter begins now.  
  
Damon Carter a senior at the high school is a blonde, blue-eyed basketball athlete. Damon moved to Sunnydale with his older brother, John. After their aunt died in San Francisco the two decided to live in another town. John treats his little brother like if he were his son. As for their parents, they died in a restaurant; it exploded.   
  
(Avril Lavigne-Sk8ter Boy the beginning as background music.)  
  
On Damon's first day of school he crashes into Dawn in the hallway. For a freshman she had a lot of books that fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," says Damon. He reaches down to help her with the books.   
  
"That's okay," Dawn replies falling to her knees trying to pick up her books. Damon picks one of the books and sees that it is a witchcraft book. Dawn quickly snatches it from his grasp and leaves. (Buffy Theme song.) 


	2. Ally 2

Chapter 2.  
  
As she walks away he watches her walk down the hall. Then he scratches his head and goes to class.  
  
The high school is not far away from U.C. Sunnydale so Dawn meets up with Willow and Tara.  
  
"How was school?" ask Willow as Dawn walks up to her.   
  
"It's school Willow," Dawn replies.  
  
"I always liked the first day of school," says Willow.  
  
"Willow not everyone likes school like you do." says Dawn. The three walk towards Tara's car.   
  
"What's the matter with liking school?" ask Willow.  
  
"Nothing," says Tara entering the conversation. "I find that very attractive." Willow smiles as the three get into Tara's car.  
  
Back at the school Damon recognizes a girl driving in a car in front of the school. He runs down the steps to get her attention. As he gets closer he knows that it is she. (Michelle Branch-Everywhere beginning then fades.)  
  
"Casandra Hart," Damon calls. "What are you doing here? I thought small towns weren't your thing."  
  
"Yeah, but the houses are spread more apart here," she replies with a smile. "I like to have my space."  
  
"Hey, Damon," says a little girl half Damon's size entering Casandra's car.  
  
"Hey, squirt," says Damon.   
  
"Don't call me squirt," says the girl Casandra's little sister, Samantha. "I'm a freshman."  
  
"So where are you living," ask Damon.  
  
"About a block from here," replies Casandra. "You can't miss it. You want a ride?"  
  
"Sure," Damon replies quickly and gets into the back seat of the car.  
  
Meanwhile Willow and Tara take Dawn to the magic shop. They park on the side of the street and head into the magic shop.  
  
"I'll bet you Giles is timing us," says Dawn. Willow opens the door to shop.  
  
Casandra goes by the magic shop and Damon sees Dawn entering the shop.   
  
"Stop the car," says Damon. He opens the door and turns to Casandra. "Need some herbs for John. Here is our number. Call anytime." Damon gives her a piece of paper and turns to cross the street. He stumbles into the shop   
  
out of breath.  
  
"What took you?" says Giles to the girls.   
  
"Told ya," says Dawn. She puts her books down behind the counter and sits on the counter. That's when she notices Damon entering the shop. He smiles and wanders.  
  
"Get off," says Giles to Dawn. "That's not a chair." Dawn gets off.  
  
"Come on Tara lets go help the customer." says Willow.   
  
Damon is amaze at all the books on the shelves. He reads from vampires, monsters, witches, werewolves, and demons. These are just a couple of the extraordinary people he is to encounter here in sweet old Sunnydale.   
  
"Can I help you?" ask Willow tapping him on the shoulder from behind. He jumps and turns around quickly.  
  
"Um, you startled me," he says.   
  
"What are you looking for?" ask Tara.  
  
"Herbs," he replies. This is the only thing that comes to his mind.  
  
At the counter Giles opens the register to put roles of pennies and quarters into the register. He looks at Dawn.  
  
"So, how was your day?" he asks Dawn.  
  
"It was a typical day. Nothing exciting." Dawn replies. "Pretty boring."  
  
"That sounds like something Buffy would..."says Giles. He stops then bows his head. "I'm sorry Dawn I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's all right Giles," says Dawn. "We all got to move on." Giles then sees the witchcraft book Dawn had with her books. He goes down to retrieve it.  
  
"What's this?" ask Giles holding the book in his hand.  
  
"Would you believe summer reading," say Dawn. Giles gives her a stern look. "I can explain." 


	3. Ally 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Willow and Tara come up to register with Damon.  
  
"What kind of herbs do you want?" ask Willow.  
  
"We've got a variety," says Tara. "What kind of spell are you trying to concoct?"  
  
"Um, spell," says Damon. He looks at Dawn.  
  
"I was doing some reading..." Dawn explains to Giles. She caught Damon's eye. "Oh, I know a lot about herbs."  
  
Another customer enters the shop and Dawn pulls Damon from Willow's and Tara's grasp.   
  
"Willow why don't you handle them," says Dawn. "I can handle this."  
  
Willow and Tara look at each other then shrug and head to help the new customers. Giles looks at Dawn and is concern about what Dawn is up to.  
  
Dawn pulls Damon behind a shelf. She pulls out a piece of paper that has a list of ingredients, which are mostly herbs.  
  
"You have no idea what you are looking for," says Dawn. He nods. "Do me a favor. Buy these herbs for me." Dawn looks over to where the others are.  
  
"Can't you get them free? Doesn't your dad own the place?" says Damon.  
  
"No, Giles is not my dad," says Dawn. "He wouldn't approve. I'm not going to do anything bad with them like turning someone into toad."  
  
"Okay, I'll do it," says Damon. Dawn smiles and collects the herbs that she needs. She puts them into a bag and gives it to Damon. The two head to the register.   
  
"I can do it, " says Dawn to Giles. "I've seen Anya do it tons of times." Giles moves aside and allows Dawn to handle the register. Damon pays for the herbs and when he receives his change he gets a small paper. Dawn smiles and Damon leaves. Willow goes up to Dawn and startles her.  
  
"What kind of herbs did he want?" she asks.  
  
"Oh, just a couple of herbs. They're pretty harmless." Dawn replies.  
  
Outside Damon unfolds the paper and reads it. There's an address and time on it. Damon then heads to his house. He heads to the kitchen and opens the frig. Then the front door opens and it is John arriving from his long day of searching for a job.  
  
"Hey, Damon." calls John. "I've found a job." He enters the kitchen finding Damon looking into the frig.  
  
"That's great," says Damon. "What kind of job?" Damon pulls out a hand full of grapes and sits on the counter.  
  
"I'm a bar tender at a club called the Bronze." says John.  
  
"When do you start?" ask Damon.  
  
"Tonight," he replies as he heads to a chair in the living room. Damon looks at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
Back at the magic shop dawn looks at the clock. It says 4:00PM. Dawn looks at Giles as he is helping a customer. He comes over to register.  
  
"Hey Giles, do you think I could go home early? I want to start on my homework." says Dawn. As Giles gives change to a customer, he turns to Dawn.   
  
"Did you just say home?" says Giles.  
  
"Yeah, so can I," says Dawn. Giles looks at his watch.   
  
"Yes, of course," says Giles. Dawn quickly grabs her things and notices that Giles had taken the witchcraft book. It didn't bother her. "There's some fruit in the refrigerator in case you get hungry. I'll be home about at seven."  
  
"Okay, see you at home," says Dawn walking out of the shop. 


	4. Ally 4

Chapter 4.   
  
As Dawn is walking home, she feels this cold chill. She stops for a minute, buttons up her jacket, and continues to walk.   
  
At Damon's his brother is resting on the sofa and watching TV. Damon grabs his coat and heads toward the door. He picks up the bag of herbs he had left by the door, but is stop by his brother.   
  
"Where are you going?" ask John. Damon turns toward his brother.  
  
"Um, hey I didn't tell ya," says Damon trying to Change the subject. "I ran into Casandra and Sam."  
  
"Casandra's in Sunnydale," says John. "I thought she didn't like small towns."  
  
"People change sometimes I guess." says Damon. "I gave her our address and number. Maybe she'll stop by."   
  
John jumps out of his chair and begins to fix things. He's a perfectionist on how he treats girls and he has a soft spot for Casandra.   
  
Finally Damon gets a chance to leave without spilling to John to where he is going. He follows the directions and finds the place. Damon sees Dawn at the door and walks over to her. Dawn almost hits him until she realizes that it is Damon.   
  
"Sorry, there are a lot of crazy people out there," says Dawn. "A girl has got to defend herself."  
  
"I understand," says Damon. Dawn sees the sun going down.   
  
"You got a car?" ask Dawn.  
  
"No, I walked," says Damon.   
  
"Well, thanks. Here is the money," says Dawn as she grabs the bag and hands him the money. "You better go. It's getting dark."   
  
"I'm not afraid of the dark," says Damon.   
  
"Well, you should. You never know what could find you," says Dawn.  
  
"Fine if it makes you feel better I'll run home," says Damon.  
  
"Good idea." says Dawn. "See ya at school." She slams the door as Damon turns around and leaves.  
  
Darkness comes upon Sunnydale sooner because of a storm cloud. Damon stops, looks up into the sky, and feels the rain falling onto his face.   
  
"Great, the rain is killing me," says Damon to himself. He laughs then crashes into someone. Damon backs up and takes a look at the person. "Sorry I didn't see you there."  
  
"That's okay by me," says a girl with curly red hair. She goes around Damon and checks him out. Damon gulps.  
  
"I gotta go," says Damon trying to leave.   
  
"You are not going anywhere," says the girl. "Mother always told me not to play with my food. She's right. I just go right to the point." Her face turn wrinkle and her canine teeth are visible. Damon freaks out and tries to push her away, but she is too strong for him. The girl twist his arm and is about to sink her teeth into him.  
  
A car drives by and honks. The girl turns around to see Casandra and Sam with her vampire face. She pushes Damon to the side and runs toward the car.  
  
All of sudden her car turns off and would not start.   
  
"Casandra!" yells Damon as he gets up and runs after the vampire.   
  
The vampire breaks the driver seat window and grabs Casandra by the neck. Sam is screaming and the vampire sneers at her. Then Damon pulls the vampire and pushes her into a tree with a pointy branch that goes right through the vampires heart. In a matter of seconds the vampire turns into dust leaving Sunnydales newfound friends in complete bewilderment. 


	5. Ally 5

Chapter 5.  
  
The three can not begin to comprehend about what just happen. Damon quickly gets into the car and Casandra drives away. They arrive at Damon's house and rush into the house.   
  
At Giles' place Dawn is putting the ingredients of her spell together. The spell is a reviving spell that she found in the witchcraft book.  
  
"I'm home," says Giles as he comes into the apartment with a bag in his hands. "Dawn."  
  
Dawn quickly hides all her things under the bed and comes out of her room.  
  
"I'm right here," says Dawn.  
  
"I brought Chinese," says Giles.  
  
"Dose it bring fortune cookies?" ask Dawn.  
  
"I think so," says Giles. He opens the bag to look for the fortune cookies.  
  
Back at Damon's house Damon, Casandra, and Sam sit and wonder about their encounter with one of Sunnydale's permanent residents.  
  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday," says Damon.  
  
"You think," says Casandra. She gives Samantha a cup of water.  
  
"You guys can stay here if you want," says Damon.  
  
"We'll take the cough," says Casandra.  
  
"That's not necessary. You can sleep in my bed," says Damon. " I'll take the cough."   
  
"Are sure," ask Casandra.  
  
"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on for more of those disfigured crazy people," says Damon. Casandra and Sam head up the stairs and fall to sleep immediately.  
  
At the Bronze John serves Willow and Tara who are out on patrol. They did not meet any vampires for a long time, but tonight will be different. Willow quickly identifies one entering the Bronze and Tara sees one with a young girl. The two look at each other.   
  
"What do we do," ask Tara. Willow looks at Tara and looks around to see more vampires entering.  
  
"I don't know," says Willow. "We've got stop them." She begins to pull out a stake from her bag. All the vampires see it and head out of the Bronze with no victims. Willow and Tara are relief but next time they won't be so lucky.  
  
The next day, at Damon's house John wakes up to see Damon on the cough. He wakes him up and Damon looks up at his brother half-asleep.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping in your bed," ask John.  
  
"Cause Casandra and Sam are sleeping in there," replies Damon.  
  
"Casandra," says John. "Casandra's here."   
  
Casandra and Sam come down the stairs. John looks at her in awe as she walks up to the boys.  
  
"Good morning boys," says Casandra.  
  
"How are you doing Casandra?" ask John.   
  
"Not bad and yourself?" Casandra ask.   
  
"Pretty good." replies John. "How did my kid brother convince you to sleep over?"  
  
"He didn't convince me," says Casandra. " We ran into this crazy person...I don't even want to talk about it."  
  
"What kind of crazy people?" ask John.  
  
"The weird kind," says Damon as he opens the door for the ladies.  
  
"Bye Damon, see ya at school," says Sam.  
  
"Bye Damon," says Casandra as she kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for letting us stay." As she walks to her car John looks at Damon.  
  
"Well, I better get going myself," says Damon trying not to have any eye contact with his brother. He grabs his books and heads out the door.   
  
At school Damon catches up to Dawn in the halls. Dawn looks at him and sees that he is wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. She tries to ignore him.  
  
"Look tell me the truth," ask Damon. "Are there really such things as witches, demons, and vampires?"  
  
"What happen last night?" ask Dawn.  
  
"I met an unfriendly neighbor and I pushed her against a tree branch that went right through her heart," says Damon in low voice. "Then she turns into dust. Explain that?" Dawn pulls Damon into an empty classroom and locks the door.  
  
"Yes, it's true," says Dawn. "In this world exist witches, demons, and vampires."  
  
"So last night that was a..."says Damon.   
  
"Vampire," replies Dawn. "They're back. That's cause they know that..." Dawn walks away from Damon.  
  
"That what?" ask Damon. Dawn turns to him and looks at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"That we are vulnerable," replies Dawn. "No one can stop them." Dawn turns away.  
  
"If no one can stop them then why haven't they conquered?" ask Damon.  
  
"I've gotta go," says Dawn pushing Damon aside and leaves him with unanswered questions.  
  
"Hey, sport," says the captain of the football team coming down the hall. "Trying to pick on the younger ladies. Buddy it ain't worth it." He goes by Damon shaking his head.   
  
After school Damon runs over to Dawn as she is walking down the hall. He stands in front of Dawn and corners her against the wall. Dawn tries to get through but he is too strong for her.  
  
"I want to know everything," says Damon.  
  
"Believe me you don't. It will only get you in trouble," says Dawn. "It can even get you killed." Damon notices something about Dawn.  
  
"You lost someone," says Damon.  
  
"I lost two people," says Dawn with a serious tone.  
  
"I lost both my parents," says Damon. There is silence for a moment.  
  
"What's your name?" ask Dawn.  
  
"Damon," he replies.  
  
" I'm Dawn," she says. "Do you have some wheels?"  
  
"Not with me," he replies. "I do have a motorcycle."  
  
" Okay, meet me at the University in a couple of minutes," says Dawn. "Then I tell you everything."   
  
"Okay," says Damon.  
  
Dawn arrives at the university and meets up with Willow who is waiting for Tara.   
  
"Hi Willow," says Dawn coming to her. "I just got this project to do and we gotta stay to do some research."  
  
"Dose Giles know about this?" ask Willow.  
  
"No, I just got the project today," says Dawn.   
  
"At what time do want to be picked up?" ask Willow.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've got a ride," says Dawn as she turns to go. Dawn stops. "Willow"  
  
"Yeah Dawny," says Willow.  
  
"When you tried to bring Angel's soul back did it work?" ask Dawn.  
  
"I think it did," replies Willow. "When he came back he was all right with a soul and all."  
  
"Good," says Dawn. She nods her head.  
  
"Why are you asking?" ask Willow.  
  
"Nothing," says Dawn. "Just wanted to know that's all." Dawn goes up the steps. Willow looks down then at Dawn as she goes up the steps and wonders why Dawn ask about that.  
  
A couple minutes later Dawn runs down the steps toward Damon on his motorcycle. He hands her a helmet and jumps on the bike.  
  
"Hang on," says Damon to Dawn. She wraps her arms around his waist and they rode off.   
  
"Where are we going?" ask Damon as they rode down the street.  
  
"To the cemetery," says Dawn. " Take a left."  
  
"Cemetery!" says Damon.  
  
"You're not afraid are you?" says Dawn.  
  
"Not the least bit," says Damon. "Hey I killed a vampire and all."  
  
"Congratulations you just pass the Scooby test," jokes Dawn indicating about killing a vampire lets you enter the Scooby gang.   
  
They arrive at the cemetery about at four, but daylight didn't seem to make the cemetery look less creepy.  
  
"What are you going to do?" ask Damon as he turns the motorcycle off. Dawn takes off her helmet and hands it to Damon. She gets off the motorcycle.  
  
"We got to wait till sun down," says Dawn. She then hands Damon a wooden stake and a cross.  
  
"Okay, dose this mean what I think it means," says Damon.   
  
"There's nothing to it," says Dawn. "You just stab them in the heart." She demonstrates on Damon. Dawn sits down and waits until the moon comes out.  
  
"Why a cemetery?" ask Damon.  
  
"Only the best place for the dead," says Dawn. Her voice sounds mysterious and scary.  
  
"Dawn are you all right?" ask Damon.  
  
"Yes," she replies. "Stay close."  
  
Night arrives and Damon is looking around to make sure the coast is clear. Dawn goes to a tombstone and stares at it. She turns around with a tear dropping down her cheek. Dawn begins the preparations for the spell and sits down. From her pocket she pulls out a piece of paper and begins to read it. The language is Latin. The winds begin to blow furiously.   
  
"Don't you think this is a little too dangerous?" Damon yells. The winds become stronger. Dawn gets up and the wind pushes her to the ground.  
  
"Dawn," yells Damon. He tries to run to her but trips and hits his head on a tombstone.  
  
Suddenly the winds calm down and stop. Dawn gets up and looks around. Then a rising vampire grabs Dawn from her legs. She screams and Damon hears her. He quickly gets up to save her. Damon punches the vampire hurting his hand. Dawn steps on his foot and runs away.  
  
"Now stake him," says Dawn to Damon. He grabs the stake on the floor and tries to stake the vampire but is not strong enough. The vampire stops him. Damon then pushes the vampire hard making him hit a tombstone. Then Damon stakes the vampire and it turns into dust.  
  
"You know it's not as easy as you think," says Damon to Dawn breathing hard. "What were you trying to do?"  
  
"To find a soul," says Dawn looking at a tomb stone.  
  
"Whose soul?" ask Damon. He looks at Dawn then at the tomb stone that she is looking at. "Who is she?"  
  
"My sister," replies Dawn.  
  
The two left the cemetery. They arrive at Giles place and Dawn gets off the bike.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," says Damon as Dawn hands him the helmet. "What did it mean she saved the world a lot."   
  
"It's best if you don't know anything," says Dawn. "It could get you killed."  
  
"I think I would like to know what's about to kill me it kills me," says Damon. "Was your sister someone important and involved with these vampires and sorts?"  
  
"Yes, and I was trying to bring her back," says Dawn.  
  
"What was she?" ask Damon.   
  
"A slayer," replies Dawn. She hears the front door of Giles apartment open and quickly walks over towards the door. Dawn enters into the apartment and Giles closes the door leaving Damon outside in the dark.  
  
"The slayer," says Damon to himself. It sounds familiar to him like if he has heard it before. Damon quickly gets on his bike and head toward Casandra's house.   
  
When he arrives at Casandra's he explains to her that he wants to see her books of myths and magic. Casandra didn't ask questions and retrieves the books from her room. The two search for something that only Damon knows about. All of Casandra's books belong to her father and are very ancient. Each book carries a story of a legend that in the modern world exist. 


	6. Ally 6

Chapter 6.  
  
Damon and Casandra look through the old books and find a book about three witches who are born to be the most powerful witches in the world. These witches are known as the Charmed ones.  
  
Another book that they find tells the tale of a warrior princess during the time of ancient Greece. The legendary warrior is called Xena. Xena's beloved friend and partner in life Gabriel writes the stories of her adventures.  
  
The next book is about a very unique armor. In every generation one woman is chosen to wear the armor. The armor chooses the person to wield it and she will live her life by her destiny. The armor is known as the Witchblade.  
  
Finally, Damon finds the book that he is looking for. He pulls it out and puts it on the kitchen table. Casandra goes up to Damon and recognizes the book.   
  
"My dad use to read this a lot," says Casandra. "He told me the story of the slayer. I always hoped that she was real."  
  
"She is," replies Damon as he opens the book and begins to read one of the pages. "In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone can stands against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer."  
  
"I know that," says Casandra. "My father knew that by heart."  
  
"How could one girl protect the world from these evil forces," says Damon. "Look some pictures of the past slayers."  
  
"Some were very beautiful," says Casandra as she glances to one of the slayers with black hair and blue eyes.   
  
"And they all died at young ages," says Damon. "Except her." Damon remembers the tombstone that indicated the most recent slayer; Buffy was 20 years old.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" ask Casandra.  
  
"Buffy Ann Summers," replies Damon.  
  
"Who is she?" asks Casandra.  
  
"The latest slayer," says Damon as he close the book.  
  
"Damon. What are you trying to say here?" ask Casandra. "You think these stories are true."  
  
"Remember the other night," says Damon. "That strange girl. She was a vampire."  
  
"Damon, are you trying to make me believe that there are vampires in this town?" says Casandra.  
  
"Yes, and I've seen my fair share," says Damon. "They are as real as you and I."  
  
"If this is true then if one dies..." says Casandra.  
  
"Then another is called," says Damon finishing her sentence.  
  
"So where is the new slayer?" ask Casandra.  
  
"That's what I got to find out," says Damon.  
  
The next day Dawn is upset that the spell didn't work. She thought that her Latin could have been wrong, but is unsure of it. Damon finds her, as she is drinking water from a water fountain.  
  
"You promised me that you would tell me everything," says Damon.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I dragged into this," says Dawn. "I put you in danger. You should just forget anything I said to you."  
  
"Wait a minute," says Damon. "I just want to know about the slayer." Dawn turns to him.   
  
"No!" says Dawn. She turns away and begins to walk away from him.  
  
"In every generation there is a chosen one," says Damon. Dawn stops and turns around. "Was your sister a slayer?"  
  
"How do you know about the slayer?" ask Dawn.  
  
" I've got my sources," replies Damon with a smirk.  
  
"Why are you so curious?' ask Dawn.  
  
"It's in my nature," says Damon. "Who is next in line?"  
  
"There is none," replies Dawn.  
  
"What do you mean?" ask Damon.  
  
"They're not sending one," says Dawn.  
  
"Why not?" ask Damon.  
  
"Just leave me alone," replies Dawn pushing Damon against the wall.  
  
"She getting rough with ya," says the basketball teams Captain passing by. "Told ya younger chicks bring about trouble."  
  
"Don't call her a chick, okay." says Damon pushing the Captain of the basketball team against the wall. He then leaves.  
  
"Whoa, attitude problem." says the Captain of the basketball team.  
  
After school at the magic shop Dawn searches for the witchcraft book. She can't find it. Then Willow approaches her from behind and startles her.   
  
"Dawn is this what you are looking for?" ask Willow.  
  
"Maybe," says Dawn looking at the witchcraft book in Willows hand.  
  
"Dawn why did you take this book the other day," ask Willow. "Did you do a spell?"  
  
"Yes, but it didn't work," says Dawn.  
  
"What kind of spell?" ask Willow.  
  
"A revival spell," says Dawn in a meek voice.  
  
"Dawn you weren't trying to bring Buffy back, were you?" ask Willow. Dawn looks away. "Dawn that's dangerous. You could have gotten yourself hurt or even killed."  
  
"I wasn't alone," says Dawn. "Remember that guy that came for the herbs that I helped. He got me the ingredients."  
  
"Dawn you endangered some else's life," says Willow.  
  
"I know. I wasn't thinking," replies Dawn. "Now he wants to know everything. For all I know he might just walk right through that door and ask Giles about the slayer."  
  
The front door of the magic shop opens and Damon enters with Casandra's book in his hand. He looks around. Willow and Dawn duck behind a bookshelf. Then from the back room comes Giles as Tara rises from behind the counter. Damon goes up to Giles and puts the book down.  
  
"I want to know everything there is to know about the slayer," says Damon. Giles is speechless for a second then proceeds to walk toward Damon.  
  
"Where did you get that book?" ask Giles.  
  
"A friend," replies Damon.  
  
"Give me a name," says Giles.  
  
"What does it matter," say Damon.  
  
"Do you want any questions answered?" says Giles.  
  
"Casandra Hart," says Damon.  
  
"Hart," says Giles as he goes over to his books. He opens one and scans through it. He finds a Donald Hart.  
  
"Is her father Donald Hart," ask Giles.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" ask Damon.  
  
"He is a Watcher," says Giles.  
  
"A what?" ask Damon.  
  
"He must be waiting for the next slayer," says Giles turning around and taking off his glasses.  
  
"I'm kind of lost here," says Damon. Giles turns to Damon.  
  
"Where is he?" ask Giles.  
  
"He's traveling," replies Damon.  
  
"Traveling in search for the next slayer," says Giles.  
  
"Hey, can we go back to what's a watcher?" ask Damon. Dawn comes out from behind the shelf.  
  
"A slayer is activated," says Dawn. Willow comes out. She looks at Tara then at Giles.  
  
"Yes," says Giles looking at Dawn straight in the eyes. "It seems that her watcher is looking for her."  
  
"She could be anyone," says Willow. "How would we know it's her?"  
  
"A sign will tell," says Giles. "The way I found Buffy." He looks at Dawn then continues. "We were both new."  
  
"That means the council lied about not sending a slayer," says Tara as she walks over to the others.  
  
"Council, watcher. Now I'm really way behind," says Damon trying to get the attention of the others. They all look at him. Dawn introduces everyone to Damon. Everyone greets.  
  
"Now, how about someone explaining all this to me," says Damon.  
  
Giles explains that he is Buffy's watcher, someone who trains a slayer to fight the forces of darkness. They all tell Damon some stories about Buffy saving the world "a lot" and Damon thought that how could a pretty girl like Buffy is able to fight the forces of darkness. Damon is impress.  
  
"Too fast," says Dawn. Damon sits down then looks at Dawn.  
  
"I'm handling it," he replies.  
  
"You can't tell anyone," says Giles.  
  
" I told you knowing too much would get you into trouble," says Dawn.  
  
"So my friend's father is looking for the next slayer," says Damon.  
  
"Yes, and we better find her soon before the vampires find out there is no slayer in Sunnydale," says Giles.  
  
"Giles," says Willow. "I think they already know." Giles turns to Willow.  
  
"At the Bronze, we saw a couple of vampires," says Tara. "Willow scared them pretending to be the slayer."  
  
"They didn't fall for it," says Dawn. "I saw one rise in the cemetery."  
  
"What were you doing in the cemetery?" ask Giles.  
  
"Playing hid 'n go seek," says Dawn with smile.  
  
"The big deal here is we've got to battle vampires with no slayer," says Damon.  
  
"It's a bigger deal then you think," says Giles. "A slayer even with her strength needs training like anybody else."  
  
"I'll do it," says Damon. "Train me."  
  
"You want me to train you," says Giles.  
  
"Yeah, until you find the next slayer," says Damon.  
  
"Like a substitute," says Dawn. "Giles it's not a bad idea. He's already slain two vampires."  
  
"No, you couldn't possibly take it," says Giles.  
  
"Try me," says Damon.  
  
"Giles we need him," says Dawn. "None of us can fight them and he has." Everyone looks at Tara who is quiet.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me," says Tara. "I'm with Willow and Dawn." They all look at Giles and he agrees to do it.  
  
Giles begins to teach Damon fighting techniques. Damon quickly picks up the techniques and in two days he could take on Giles. Then Willow teaches him how to plan strategies and think on his feet. As for Tara and Dawn they cheer Damon on. They give him food and water. Damon likes them more than Giles and Willow.  
  
On the second night he is out patrolling with Willow. Dawn is going whether anyone likes it or not.  
  
"So we just walk around?" ask Damon to Willow.  
  
"Yeah, they usually come to you," says Willow. Damon is relief that he didn't have to go look for them.  
  
They heard a rustling in the bushes. Damon gets in front of Willow ready to fight. To their surprise it is Dawn.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing here?" ask Willow.  
  
"I wanted to help," says Dawn. "I brought some chips."   
  
"Oh, ranch," says Damon. "My favorite." He grabs a hand full of chips from the bag. Dawn agrees.  
  
"Dawn it's too dangerous for you out here," says Willow. "I'm taking to Giles'."  
  
"Dawn Willow's right," says Damon. "This is not your place." Then from out of no where comes a vampire and jumps on Damon. His stake falls to ground and he is unable to reach it.  
  
"Run," says Damon. "I can handle this." Willow and Dawn runs as fast as they could. They got into the car and drove off as a black convertible arrives. I man in black exits the car and heads over to where Damon is fighting.  
  
Damon flips the vampire off of him and grabs the stake from the floor. When he gets up to stake the vampire he is gone. The vampire surprises Damon form behind. He kicks him and stakes him. The man in black watches Damon.  
  
"Who are you?" ask the man in black.   
  
"Superman," jokes Damon. "I thought the cape and the suit were a little too tacky if you know what I mean."  
  
"How do you know how to slay a vampire?" ask the man.   
  
"Oh, easy. A stake through the heart, a cross, a little holy water," says Damon.   
  
"It's not that easy kid," says the man. "You should just go home and leave this to the ones who can do this."  
  
"Hey, I can do this," says Damon. "Who do you think you are?" The man in black turns around to reply, but a vampire jumps on top of him. He flips the vampire then another one hits him in the head and the man fall to the floor. Damon runs to his rescue. Damon stakes the vampire on the floor, but the other runs away.   
  
"You let him get away," says the man getting up.  
  
"A thank you would be better," says Damon.  
  
"He's got my cell phone," says the man. The two start running after the vampire. Damon gets tire and rest on a tombstone. Then he sees this bright light and a girl that Damon recognizes come out of it.   
  
"I'm alive," she says. "How did I..." She feels weak and faints. Damon catches her before she hits the floor.   
  
The dark man approaches Damon carrying the girl and he becomes in shock when he sees her.  
  
"Buffy," says the dark man, Angel. 


End file.
